the hero like in comic book
by hyper-gamer-x
Summary: My Hero Academia is the Most popular anime in Remnant. after It release, It inspire many people to not Give Up to Life Just Like the main character. but What Happen if the main character of that anime showing Up in Remnant? Prepare Yourself Remnant! because he's Here. and He's gonna be the Hero, the symbol of Peace in Remnant. it's not just Ultra, it's Plus Ultra!
1. prepare! before he come!

**HERE I AM... MAKING NEW STORY LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**

**okay i know what you gonna say if you a reader from my other work. you may be ask 'where's the continue of RWBY watching Boku no Hero Academia?' and 'what about the quintuplets watch go-toubun no hanayome?', right? i'll tell you something i really been busy to entering college a month ago. and now i been registered, woohoo! it's giving me headache! someone please end my suffering!**

**anyway, i must hold it for moment because i want to make this fanfic first. i really can't hold back when there's an idea in my mind.**

**i hope you gonna enjoy this little fanfic but it's still not the main story yet. i want your opinion first before i continue since it's still prototype and i just found the idea when i read someone else story and write it with my own will.**

**before we start remember this, i don't own both My Hero Academia nor RWBY because they have their own respective creator if you know what i mean.**

"do you have an ammo with fire dust for caliber sniper rifle?" ask from the black-red girl to the shopkeeper who just nodded and walk away to bring the order.

while waiting her order, Ruby Rose decide to waiting on the other side of shop dust. she pick the latest megazine of weapon and read it. but of course after she put her headphone on her ear and play the music with title 'peace sign'.

if there's something that she like other than cookies and weapon, is the anime she watching from she still little girl.

boku no hero academia, or my hero academia if it translated.

it's about 10 years ago, when she still a little girl trying to find a new show that maybe can kill her boreness. until she found some new anime called 'Boku no Hero Academia'.

when she watch the anime, she found it a suprise.

when the world filled with super power, the main character have no power. when he has a great dream to be hero that save everyone with smile, but everyone defy it. so why he the main character?

she found the answer when she saw the main character tried his best to save someone even if it hopeless and he afraid to do it. not only that, but she keep watching the anime and see how the main character help to change so many people from their problem. his gold heart and hard work is the reason she felt awe to him.

it can't be called awed anymore, she fall in love.

she know it's weird that she admire the main character that way, but it's the fact. he keep growing and serious about his dream to be a hero that can save people and smile at them to wipe their worry, that part about him make her heart moved, yet warm and beating fast. he's like a hero she want, and that inspire her to be a huntress.

she want to be a hero like the main character. a hero that save everyone and win. a hero that smile to tell the world it's okay. and to do that she tried her best and now she's one of the greatest student in Signal Academy. it's still far from her dream yet but she'll keep her best. so she can be a hero like him.

she felt someone pulling her hoodie then look back to see a man who dressed in black pointing his sword at her.

"i said, put your hands in the air!" bark the man.

Ruby's eyebrow raised. "are you robbing me?" Ruby asking dumb question making the man more pissed.

"yes!" bark the man again with tone more irritated.

"ahh~" the only thing she said and smile of mischievously. a villain, eh? time to change the music to 'jet set run'.

**(somewhere else)**

Weiss schnee finally finish her pack. clothest, dust, book, even instant food already on her pack. she need to be prepared since she gonna went to Beacon academy.

to be the heiress of the SDC is not easy on her. since the day she still kid, she been keep pushing by her father to be a perfect heiress to lead the company. politic, she can handle. but she's not some tool who don't have any interest to like something.

she really dislike something that hold her. she sometimes want to do something she like, for example singing. she want she and her sister be together for more longer. she want to be someone that she really like.

she want to be like him, Izuku Midoriya. she want to be hero.

at first she determined to be huntress so she not only be stick as heiress in that dull day, she want to be where she can stand, choose her own fate, and show her dad what she can. until she and her sister accidently found a new animation called 'my hero academia'.

at first she think it's just a childish film. but then saw a high rating about it and found out that the story line interesting. where the world 'almost' filled with super power called 'Quirk' where some people using it for evil they call villain, while the one who protect the justice by society called hero.

almost same like Remnant, but that 'another world' anime had something different. the hero not using weapon and not having Aura, there's no Grimm, Faunus, and Dust. but what most importantly, the main character.

just from the first episode she realize, he know he's powerless, even though he bringing down in tough spot, but he still not give up. when hope is vanish right away, his instinct of hero kick in.

**'by the way, i forgot to mention that this is story of how i become the greatest hero.'**

that is what the future say, meaning even someone that have no ability or talent can be someone so great. the more she watch, the more she felt motivated. and the main character keep his best to be hero because he want to save everyone with smile, just like his idol who trust to him by saying...

**'you... can become a hero.'**

she smilling when she remember that line. the word in her disbelief but also touching. from that moment she know the point for that anime not just for intertaiment but showing the world even someone who hopeless can be anything they want.

she and Midoriya can be called same. they want to be something they want while other people think it's impossible. she want to learn it from Midoriya, she gonna work hard for change her fate, and so with other people if she can.

since then she be a 'little' fan for that anime.

she heard a knock from the door and say 'come in'. the door opened and revealed a woman that have a same figure as her but more older. this is her sister, Winter.

"i'm here just to checking and making sure if you ready, Weiss." Winter said to her little sister.

"i'm telling you from a week ago, i'm gonna be fine. i'm prepared and ready from the beginning. the only problen i had is leaving all my collection here." Weiss said to her big sister who sighed.

"and i'm telling you from a week ago, no. you can't bring that all of your collection 'stuff' to Beacon." Winter said. she love her sister and all, but she just can't letting her sister

her sister is a fangirl.

since watching 'Boku no Hero Academia', she's become fans for that anime. and totally fall in love with the main character. she collecting all volume the manga had. furniture, poster, even cosplay of Gamma Suit 2.0.

sure, Winter still watching that anime. and sure, she also a fans. but for her reputation, she need to hold back so many times. like to not going to anime conference and all.

much to her displeasure.

but her sister is another case about it because she's not ashamed if she been asked if she a fangirl for Izuku Midoriya. if she been found out, then their father have no other choice but giving a more lesson, scolding and the worst case, burn one of their collection. just like her dakimura. but suprisingly her sister really have a talent for disguise so no one ever found her out. the reason she know about it because her sister showing it to her.

"just make sure to not embrassing yourself, okay? be sure everything ready because tomorrow is the day. sorry i can't take you to Beacon personally because General Ironwood calling me to face him at 4." Winter telling her sister.

"i'm gonna be alright, Winter. thanks for worrying." Weiss said and smiled and her sister smiling back before exited to the door and close it.

Weiss lie down to her bedroom and pick the closed doll from her. she look at Midoriya chibi doll and smile at it. "i'm gonna be a hero too." she pinch it cheek before then hug it. after a few second, she release her hug and place the doll before then get up.

"and now it's time to bribe that Viz Media so i can watch 'Boku no Hero Academia: Heroes Rising' more early."

**(another somewhere else)**

night at harbor where nobody is walking around it making the whole area is like a silence field that gonna make anyone gonna afraid, but not for Blake. this place is the right place for her-no, this place like special just for her since she still a little girl.

right now she sat on the dock, playing some kind of relaxing music on her scroll and connect it with earphone to her ear while then read a book on her hand while sometime look at the broken moon behind the sea.

it's already a week since she leave the White Fang. there's a little guilty for her to leave a 'family' that she been joined since long ago in that condition. but really, she can't handle it anymore. their action in time become more... unreasonable. at first they gonna protecting a fellow faunus and take care of them, but then they starting to steal like food and other until now they just like want to wipe all humanity in the world! this is insane! even for her.

she just can't let them be like that, she know them is a good people back in the day. it's because rasism and discrimination that making them snap. even for a silent type like her found it mad. and without she realize, she also do something like they do. if not because of some cheap bracelet that she buy from market that have a word 'what is the meaning of symbol?', she'll be forever like the rest of her fellow White Fang.

she sighed remembering it. she want to change. she want to atone her sin. by doing this maybe she can do that. at least stop her for do more sin.

she look again at the broken moon. the night still long and the song almost ended. the breeze from the sea touching her skin despite it's night and the wind is cold but she wore a warm clothest. she even find it soft. relaxing her muscle then close her eyes to enjoying the feel even more. ah~ if only she can enjoy this peace everyday.

peace.

that word crossing her mind making her eyes open again. that word, 'peace' is lacking in this world that filled with darkness. if someone asking what is the bigger threat of humanity, is themselves the answer.

she just realize it, us humanity are more dangerous than anything in this world. some gonna hate because of fear, and then that fear spread around people. and that mindset gonna making other people hate the other just because they been telling without know what the actual for everything. in the end, fear is the one that control the world, bring more negatif emotion to other and it growing. and so on much for Grimm pleasure.

the 'peace' they talking about is a nonsense in this world as long as humanity still that have that fear in their heart. even if there's a good thing of it, that's why people making weapon to themselves and always planning before hand, but the dangerous fear is without knowing and care. even though they can overcome their fear somehow, it's still hard for them to trusting something so easy. that's why they need someone they can trust to say it save and can trust them. if that work then the world gonna find it's true peace.

from the song, remembering where this gonna lead. she remember some kind of show, a story about a world that almost filled with super power. some people use it for selfish reason and harm people, and some that protect people from the evil.

they call it Villain and Hero.

but the story not about hero who save the day just like other show, when she said 'almost' when she explain the world she mean it.

it's about a young boy who have no power but want to be a hero. at first she just say it's a foolish dream that nothing will came to this cruel reality. but then she keep watch it anyway and then found out, power it's not the only thing someone can be a hero, but it's from their heart. the boy know the danger will risk his lives but still walk toward it to save someone, that's why he have right to continue the legacy of 'sacred tourch'.

the greatest hero, huh? now that word stuck both in her mind and feeling. if that means someone who have no power can be the greatest, then someone like her can do something to move forward from the past and change the world for the better even if it just little. she can't say she can be the symbol this world need, but at least she'll find it and help them for it. but that symbol will be hard to find, that's why she gonna be the symbol for a moment until the true symbol came. she have no sacred tourch to lead people from darkness, but she believe she gonna she the light from someone who have that tourch, just like the main character from the show.

Blake smiling before then look at the broken moon again. the song on her scroll is already in the end and she can't help but sing the last lyric.

"long hope philia~!"

**(last somewhere else)**

another bad day for Yang Xiao-Long, groaning for her failure to find her moth- 'actual' mother in that bar that she heard they know about everything. it's really piss her off that she have to take that big Junior out. the old guy find it irritated and summon his men. and that's why she can't help but groaning again when she feel fatigue after her fight in that bar.

she admit, what she just did is actually not very heroic and huntress-will-be, but hey! you can blame a girl who want to defend themselves which also in her priod. before the fight she even want to just hold back so no need to fight. she even asking to herself 'what Midoriya will do in this scenario?' then the old Junior just crossing the line.

'Midoriya? you mean a boy from that lame anime?'

now he just said something that she really hate most. he can send whoever, said something about her secret, but there's 3 thing that will made her snapped.

1\. never mess with her, her family, her friend, and innoncent people in front of her.

2\. don't cut her hair, you don't need to ask.

3\. and lastly, never make a joke about her favorite anime.

that anime is something that making her move forward until now. since her mother Summer Rose dead, and endanger her sister for her selfish reason, she never stop blaming herself. always lock herself in her bedroom she even have no appetite because the guilty in her heart even if her father cheer her up.

that until her sister brought a new show to her. at first she don't want to, but Ruby keep pushing her and can't say no to that puppy eyes. when she watch it, she suprised. she been awe by the main character that even if his idol said he can't be a hero, even if his dream crushed, even if he's afraid, it can't stop him from saving people.

and at that moment she can see it.

she want to be a hero, and save everyone so there'll be no ones gonna be like her anymore.

smiling at her memory, Yang walk toward her bed and throw her body to the bed. she feeling tired right now, she using to much aura when fighting in that bar. she can just fall asleep but she have something to do before that. before she went to Junior place, she just buy some manga that it's volume just release.

checking her pants pocket to grab that comic, but to her suprise the book not in there anymore. she check another pocket and around her body but there's nothing. it can't be in her bike since she made sure that nothing leave in her bike before entering the house. could it be it dropped when she fighting in the bar? but it can't be, she swear it still in her pocket until the end.

then she remember the twin that with Junior before he order them to go away and when she finished with the fight, they just come out from nowhere and bump with her. she just feel really mad so she have no time to dealing with them and just get up and continue her walk.

but she just feel something weird when she look back at them, one of the twin with white dress seem to pick something on the ground and then showing to her sister who seem excited and rush toward some door and lock it. she have no strange feeling about it at first before then she just remember the thing they pick like just some kind of... thin... BOOK!? that's her manga!

damn it that twin! do they have any idea how long she work partime and saving that money to buy that manga!? she will make them suffer if she ever go to that place again! but now it's already 11 and she feel exhausted, she gonna do that another time and bring it back. it's also because tomorrow she gonna went to Beacon she need to rest. calming herself and then close her eyes and with no time, she fall asleep.

**and cut!****oh my god! what have i done! am i do something right or not!? god please help ****me!**

**anyway, please comment for what you think about this new fanfic of mine because it's still prototype and maybe i can still rewrite it if it's still have lacking for something or i just add to many thing. and next fanfic is between 'My Hero Academia x Highschool DxD' or 'My Hero Academia x Ever After High', maybe?**

**and before i go, let' not forget to see what happen in next chapter.**

**next time! on hero like in comic book!**

**an exam to decide your own teammates.**

Ruby: this not happening... this not happening... for the sake of Oum this not happening!

Blake: there's a reason why i'm want attending in Beacon.

Nora: yay~! i know we gonna be together even in exam, Ren~! but not that together together!

Jaune: THANK YOU!

**something unplanable happening.**

Glynda: what was that light?

???: where am i?

Pyrrha: you hear that?

**when someone in danger...**

Yang: Ruby!

Ruby: Help!

**... a HERO help them!**

???: Detroit... SMASH!

Weiss: you are...

Midoriya: my name is Izuku Midoriya, hero in training.

**next time: Origin! meet the both hero!**

???: let see what fate you will change in this world, Deku-san.


	2. origin! meet both hero!

**aw shit, here we go again.**

**Hello all! how was your new year? and I asked how many new years since my last update.**

**Well, I'm sorry for the delay because life problems are increasingly coming as age gets older. you at least understand, right?**

**I tried hard for this one so I want an honest opinion and before we start, i'll tell you something. the next one is I will update 'RWBY watching Boku no Hero Academia' so please wait. my grammar is not really good but i'll work to improve it. my app is not auto capital my sentance and the reason i still use it because i too comfortable with it. and i'm really sorry if this story still have lack of something.** **i also know that i skip so many scene but it's because i want the introduction faster.**

**and remember, both RWBY and Boku no Hero Academia is not mine**

* * *

"this is not happening... this is not happening... for the love of Oum this is not happening!" the mutter that the young Rose spouting like a nonsense. the initiation is not what she think it would be. all her plan to become huntress seem scattered right in front of her eyes. she just need to attend Beacon, finish the exam, take the initiation, find a partner, form a team, and studying to be huntress for next 4 year. easy, what could possibly wrong?

the only problem here is that one of way to start that journey is find a partner for herself. but the worst part is she partnered with the girl that can't be nice to her since yesterday.

"what are you frowning for? come on, you just gonna slow me down!" said her partner before she walk again leaving the young Rose who frowning. stupid Beacon rule! if only she could choose her own partner, she would definitely choose Yang. and when forming a team, she will include Jaune and Blake, although she doubts that Blake can be invited to join but maybe Yang has other acquaintances, but still! rules about whoever makes the first eye contact will be a partner for the next four years is there any logic!? she's fine if she partnered with other. that Blake girl from yesterday, she may be cold but not forceful. even Jaune will be alright, since he really nice when she arrive in Beacon. and now, of all people, she need to be a partner with the arrogant, cold, harsh, tsundere, sarcastic, scolding, himedere girl that she can't get along with.

she really want to shout to the sky and asking to Oum why she need this fate anyway. and why in the world she think about some name called 'white rose'?! but that thought been swallow when she calm herself and she sighed then following her partner.

'calm down. it's just like the first time Midoriya and Todoroki meet. respect her and she'll respect you back. you gonna getting along in no time.' thought Ruby to calm herself then stare at the sky with determination.

"why are you staring at the cloud? hurry up or i'll leave you!" Weiss shouted from a distance then turned and resumed walking, leaving Ruby with a twitch in her eyes.

then, the biggest question is how does a social awkward like her can be able to deal with people like that?

Ruby could only sigh and walk along with her partner. she hopes Yang can find a partner easily.

* * *

***with Yang***

"man! finding a partner is so easy than i thought." Yang said loudly as she and her partner walking in the forest. it's been 10 minutes after she and the rest been launched and after landed on the ground, she tried to look for her little sister but what she found were two Ursa. she initially just wanted to play a little and then left, but when she saw a strand of her hair cut and fell to the ground, it all ended quickly.

there is one more Ursa she has to eradicate. but when she was ready to face it, suddenly there was a sharp sound stuck behind the head of the Ursa and it fell, seen something stuck behind the head of Ursa and she saw the owner was the expressionless girl she met last night. accidentally their views met and so, literally they became partners.

"just because we talked last night, doesn't mean we are friend now. if you want to finish this initiation quickly and with me, then impress me." Blake said with serious intent without looking at Yang.

"hey, chill! aren't you too serious?" Yang wave her hands.

"there's a reason why i'm want attending in Beacon. and that reason is my solution to solve my problem and help the problem in this cruel world. if you want to laugh at me because what i said then do it. no one can stop my ambition for this dream of mine." Blake said without looking back. Yang stop.

"i'm not gonna laugh at you. you know... i think i know what's you mean." Blake finally look at her new partner and to her suprise, a girl that she thought a carefree and wild character right now looking at the sky with serious face.

"i know that i'm some kind of a carefree and a wild character," Blake snorted because that was what she thought and guess it's right. "but even so i, Yang Xiao-Long, have a dream. and the first step for that dream is by become a great huntress. right now i'm still weak and need more power from every side to catch my dream. i interested to see how the whole world is, but i know one of its side is cruel. and i'm gonna saves every person who need help from that side of world." Yang making a fist and said with determination both in her eyes and voice. after hearing this, Blake couldn't help but chuckling.

"you are the crazy one aren't you? but i can't said i hate that kind of people who crazy about dream like that. i'm suprised that you can be this serious over a dream." Blake said full with impressed.

"hey! i may be carefree, energic, hot, badass and a great pun maker..." hearing the last part, Blake roll her eyes. "but I believe dreams can become reality. and when I wake up from my dream, I will get an answer to make it come true." Said Yang that makes Blake smiled.

"maybe i think about you in the wrong way, sorry about that. how about we start over again? my name is Blake Belladona. nice to meet you."

"and names Yang Xiao-Long! i know we can get along pretty well." Yang said and grinned

"me too."

* * *

***with Ren***

"that's the last one." muttered Ren who was relieved after defeating two King Taijitu. Good thing he learned a lot about controlling the aura, otherwise he would have been killed because his ability was not close range. If only Nora was here ... no. can't hope to continue to be with her, they are teenagers, so maybe it's okay if he partners with others, even though he still wants to be with her.

put his weapon back to his sleeve and pat his shirt to clean the dust on his clothes. when finished he intends to continue his journey in search of artifacts or partners until ...

"qrrraaaww! qrrraaaww!" hearing that strange voice but familiar sound, Ren turned around and from a tree branch appeared his childhood friend hanging upside down while looking at him. a pause of several seconds and then...

"yay~! i know we gonna be together even in initiation, Ren~! but not that together together!" said the hyperactive girl as she gigling to herself and get down to the ground.

"Nora, if you say that in public, people gonna have a wrong idea about us, in the worst way." Ren said to his childhood friend. Nora gaps while cover her mouth then scratching her head and smile sheepisly.

"sorry, Ren!" she apologized.

Ren shook his head and then he put his hand on Nora's head.

"Looks like you and I are partners everywhere, huh?" Ren mused and rubbed the head of Nora who seemed to enjoy the treatment.

"Come on, Nora! Let's find the artifact for complete this initiation." Ren said and began to walk away.

"Right! But of course! We are not together-tegether like that, alright ?! hmm ~" Nora said in glee and following him. and Ren could only smile and chuckle.

it seems fate really wants them to be together. and he thanked for that.

* * *

***Beacon office***

_"THANK YOU!"_

"and that is the last one of some student beeing partnered." Glynda Goodwitch said as she watch the young Arc got stabbed at the hood by Pyrrha Nikos weapon and she can assume they gonna be a partner soon. "now they just need to find the artifact and forming a team." she close her Scroll and sigh tiredly. for her and the other staff, the admission period is one of the hardest periods. first they will open reception, then do orientation, stand guard in the middle of the night to ensure there is no commotion in the ball room, tomorrow the initiation, see the partners formed then form a team, determine the room they will use and tomorrow they will continue to teach. it is indeed difficult to be a professor here but all for the sake of the next generation to protect the world. that, and the payment is pretty good.

at least she doesn't want her students to think that being a hunter is easy and to have fun. to be a hunter is a serious job and life is on the edge. many people will put their hopes in them and if they think this is some kind of game, then it is the same to assume that one's life is not very meaningful. many of today's children are like that but she hopes more for the students now.

"say Glynda... do you have any feeling that somethings gonna happen?" hearing this from her boss make her brow raised, wondering what he mean.

BUURP

the two professor glance at where the sound come from and see professor Port hold his mouth with hand. "sorry about that. i had a dinner with taccoos last night. i'll leave now and find some medicine in Peach room." The port goes towards the door and goes from the room. it's okay since it's his break time already, and because Peach must always be on standby in her office and Obleck is taking care of the documents in his office, so now only two of them are in the office.

"well, your guess is right at that point."

"not that. it's like something gonna blow up somewhere in the forest." Ozpin said hold his chin and do thinking pose.

"really? you sometimes said something i don't understand but if that true then please don't jinx us. nothings gonna happen in this initiation, i sure you."

"now you're the one who jinx here. beside, what i mean is just a feeling. like maybe some kind of-" Ozpin could not continue his sentence when suddenly there was a light from the sky. it doesn't look like a meteor or comet, but it really is a colorful light. the light was so bright that it made the two professors block their view with their hands.

"what was that light!?" Glynda screaming in confusion as she tried to cover her eyes.

"if only i know what, i'll tell you everything!" Ozpin screaming too and just like Glynda, he cover his eyes.

BOOOOM

"an explosion!?" Glynda yell in shock.

"told you so. Glynda! check that area and it surrounding." not questioning her boss, she immediately open and typing her scroll rapidly to check for what happened. but something shock her and make her eyes wided.

"professor Ozpin, the camera in the area is totally dead! it may be broke by the explosion earlier. and we lost connection with the camera that surrounding the area." Glynda told Ozpin.

"what about the students?"

"i'm checking other cameras that still active, and counting the students. they perfectly same and none of them is that near with the area." hearing this, make Ozpin sigh in relief. "should we stop the initiation?" Glynda ask.

"no, we just launc them a hour ago and not even one team is come back yet. if we suddenly stop the initiation, many problem will come at us. the student will be protest and we gonna start the exam again with losing. as long as it's nothing too dangerous, the exam must to be continue." Ozpin said.

"though... i wonder what was that light?"

* * *

***some cave***

"Jaune, do you hear that?" Pyrrha ask her new partner who is in front of her holding a tourch because now they are in some kind of cave. After releasing Jaune from her Miló, they both made eye contact and speculated that they had become partners. well, that's not bad. he might be a bit strange and this was the first time meeting him this morning, but he seemed to be a kind and competent person. how does she know? experience.

after walking around, they found a cave and decided to examine it because according to Jaune, one of the relict to complete this initiation was inside the cave. after Jaune made the torch, they explored the cave in search of relict.

"i heard that. it must be from the outside. we must be lucky we entering this cave just in time." Jaune said. Pyrrha doesn't know whether the statement is good or bad. since entering this cave, she felt very uncomfortable and could not stop from guarding her attitude. especially in this cave that is not very bright and she does not really know the shape of the cave making it really in a blind position.

"maybe we should go now. we already searching for 10 minutes, you know?" Pyrrha suggest Jaune and hoping for the right answer. to her relief, Jaune seem thinking about it and nodded.

"hmm... you right. maybe there's really nothing in this ca-" but what Jaune said is been hold because both him and Pyrrha eyes caught a big bright thing in front of them.

"that must be the relict!" Jaune said with excitement and put the tourch aside and began walk toward the 'relict'. but for Pyrrha, she felt more worried and suspicious with the thing in front of them.

"Jaune? are you... sure that's the relict?" Pyrrha ask and keep her guard up.

"of course i am! they would be hide the relict in the cave so the initiation will be hard for us. this is Beacon we talking about." Jaune said ensure her.

'then why would they put a big relict in the cave that hard to see!?' Pyrrha mentally screaming. if the relict really that big then it's okay for her. but the relict that big is in the middle of forest that full with large Grimm and if they want to protect the relict while fight the Grimm, it will be hard for two hunter in training.

Jaune trying to grab the relict, but it moving and Jaune laugh because he thought it may want to play. Pyrrha grow more suspicious because what kind of relict that move on its own? then again, the shape kind of familiar to her, so she prepare her weapon just in case.

when Jaune finally catch the relict and cheerfully showing to Pyrrha that he did it. the relict raised Jaune a little and the light from the relict illuminated the darkness and showed a figure that made them pale because it turned out it was a deathstalker and the relict was the sting of the Deathstalker.

"oh..." Jaune started.

"dear..." Pyrrha finish it.

* * *

***somewhere else***

"ugh.. my head."

a few minutes after the explosion just now, from where the meteor fell it was seen that the surrounding area had fallen apart. the trees split, the stones scattered, but the center of attention was the all-green figure lying in the middle of the cone shape crater.

the figure grimaced and held his aching head like a hit, then looked in all directions and found that he was in an area that felt strange to him.

Izuku Midoriya did not know what had happened. after seeing the vision of the first generation One for All, everything around him suddenly became strange. even now he still can't find the answer. he was very sure that he only rested after a hard training at his internship with Endeavor. then when he closed his eyes, his entire vision turned bright and felt as though he were falling. he tried to move but felt like he was wrapped in something. a few seconds later, he felt a very hard impact all over his body and when he opened his eyes, he saw around him the forest where the trees and rocks around him were damaged and also burning which might have caused him when he 'fell'.

Midoriya got up from his lying position and started walking without knowing his destination in hopes of finding civilization or maybe someone to explain where he was.

a few minutes later, Midoriya felt rather tired because the impact of training with Endeavor was still felt on his body and was too thirsty to be able to scream. so he decided to rest in a river that he met and drink there. after charging for several minutes, he got up and decided to continue his journey, but ...

BOOOOM

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Midoriya was shocked with a very loud thump from a distance. and what made him feel worried was after the loud noise, the sound of someone who seemed panicked.

"Someone's in danger!"

without thinking he activated his Quirk and ran towards the source of the boom. even though he still has wounds and is tired but that still doesn't stop him from running away hoping he can come on time.

"Wait! I'm coming!"

* * *

***with the rest***

"great! the gang's all here! now we can die together."

that's what Yang said sarcasticly while looking at Pyrrha who was thrown. after she and her partner found the artifact that was truly sought after, madness began to arrive. a bright light come out from nowhere, her little sister who fell from the sky also collided with Jaune in the air, a girl that rides in an ursa, and pyrrha run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail. all this madness has made Yang feel mocking about whether or not to survive.

"not if i can help it!" said Ruby who started running towards Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang's words were not heard by the red girl who was too focused to defeat the enemy in front of her.

Ruby changed the Cresent Rose into a Scythe mode and shot herself towards the Deathstalker and prepared to cut it. but her attack was parried by the Deathstalker's claws making Ruby bounce.

"d-do-don't worry! totally fine!" said Ruby. she heard the sound of insects crawling towards her and looked back to find the Deathstalker already in front of her. she tried another method by shooting the Deathstalker's face but to no avail, it made it even more angry. Out of ideas, Ruby puts the Cresent Rose back and runs away.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted, started to worry about her little sister then started running to save her.

when Ruby ran, she heard a scream and looked back as a giant Nevermore began to follow her from the air. flapping its wings, the Nevermore shot a kind of big sharp feather towards Ruby who was running, despite not hitting her, but it hit her cape, making her stop.

the sharp feathers also point towards Yang which also stops her. Ruby tried to remove the Nevermore large sharp feather from her cape but to no avail.

"Ruby, get out of there!" said Yang, who was trying to warn her sister.

"I'm trying!" cried the sister.

the deathstalker draws closer and begins to prepare its sting to attack. Ruby watched with wide eyes when the attack from the Deathstalker was coming soon.

"RUBY!" Who cried out her sister's name as she watched in horror the scene in front of her. she wanted to save her sister, but even if she ran until she was out of breath and aura, she still wouldn't be able to save her. and all at once, everything seemed to slow down and she remembered the past. everything is still the same, her sister is still in danger because she is still weak. Yang feels frustrated, anxious, hopeless, and angry with himself. she still can't even save her own sister. she felt helpless and powerless.

'someone ... somebody ... anyone ... please ...'

"HELP!"

and immediately, a shock wave hit the Deathstalker making it step back. The shock wave also throws the big sharp feathers around Ruby and makes the cape escape from the feather. but because the wind was too strong, it made the dust fly so she closed her eyes and protected her head with her hands in anticipation of something else.

_"are you okay!?"_

a few seconds later, Ruby heard someone else's voice in front of her whose language she could not understand but seemed to have heard and knew what it meant. opened her eyes a little because there was still too much dust around and looked over the sound to see who might have saved her. faintly from the flying dust she saw the all-green figure in front of her in a fighting position. but what caught her attention was the entire body of the person in front of her was seen covered by ... green electricity?

"who?"

* * *

***earlier***

After a few minutes running through the forest to find the source of the screams he heard, Midoriya was shocked when he saw two large strange black creatures with one looking like a bird and the other like a scorpion with their bodies covered by bone armor. his eyes shifted when he saw a red figure between a large feather-like object there and saw a girl whose cape was stuck in one of the feathers.

seeing the giant scorpion approaching the girl, without thinking any longer, he ran towards her. he thrust his right hand forward and held his little finger with his thumb. stream One for All to the pinkie. he jumped and whispered to one of his moves.

"13%! Delaware... Smash!"

when he snaps his fingers, a strong wind pressure presses against the scorpion's face making a slight step back. fortunately he had predicted the techniques and planning that had to be used so he could free the girl without hurting her.

Midoriya quickly stood in front of the girl and put in a fighting position to guard and protect the girl from the next attack.

"are you okay!?" Midoriya asked worriedly to confirm the girl's condition but kept his guard up.

hear the girl behind him say 'who?' surprised him. English? Her face also doesn't show that this girl is Asian. Is she from another country? then where is he now? but it seems like he has to hold on to that question later and then tell the girl behind him.

"I will handle it here. quick! Get away from here!" Midoriya said with an English accent. The girl looked worried but nodded and started running towards the crowd of teenagers there and hugged one of the girls with long blond hair and several people behind them. Question who they are and why they are here he will ask later , clearly he was relieved that he was right on time to save the girl, and it was true what Present Mic said, English could be very helpful in certain conditions and examples like this.

now he was faced with two monsters, with the fatigue he still had, he had to think of a plan to win or at least hold them back until there was a chance to evacuate those people. but seeing the feathers of a giant black bird around him gave him an idea.

flowing One for All, he snapped his feet to the ground and the feathers scattered earlier slammed into the air and quickly Midoriya grabbed and then threw or kicked the feathers towards the bird and the giant scorpion. he always uses all the opportunities he has to improve all aspects of himself including his aim at kicking or throwing.

the scorpion tries to protect itself with its claws. some feathers hit on its face but not too successful to stab. raising a small percentage of his strength, he threw the feather again and finally some pierced its face and several legs made it wince in pain.

while the giant bird in the air dodged by flying to the other side. the bird cried out as if to mock the young man, but it did not know that in fact, this was part of his plan.

Midoriya jumped towards the bird who threw its sharp feathers towards Midoriya but he could see it coming and quickly jumped from one feather to another feather and he survived.

the distance between Midoriya and the giant bird was getting thinner. the bird who saw the young man's arrival began to prepare, but then it vanished when it felt strange because it thought that the young man shot towards him, but instead he shot too high and passed the big bird. feeling the young man was no longer a threat, the bird lowered its guard, without realizing that the young man had turned downward.

Midoriya pulled his right hand back. clench the fist and then stream the One for All in the hand.

"Texas ... SMASH!"

Midoriya swung his smash and shot at the wind pressure which made the bird fall vertically down and hit the scorpion underneath.

as he planned. because the scorpion had been distracted, he just needed to focus on directing the giant bird right above the scorpion. he did not plan to face the two creatures one by one, but he planned to defeat both at once and everything.

Midoriya landed on the body of a giant bird that was still having trouble moving due to the surprise attack earlier. bend and rest his left hand on the bird's body while his right hand clenches in the air, activating One for All as hard as he can.

"30%! Detroit ... SMASH!"

Midoriya hit down and created an explosion with a large wind pressure that made the people around them cover their faces. and after the wind pressure had died down, everyone stared at the battle which was covered by a puff of dust. and after a while, the cloud of dust thinned out and the boy's silhouette was seen standing on a cone shape crater and surrounded by scattered pieces of the body of the Grimm he was fighting.

everyone gaped and stared in disbelief and amazement, especially at Ruby. she knew that facing a Grimm of that size needed a team of Huntsmen, but he faced Nevermore and Deathstalker with great planning and strength that made she can't to help but feel amazed.

"That was AWESOME! Did you see it, Ren!? That person was like 'WUUUSH'! and 'BAM'! And he jumped like 'TA-TA-TAK'! And ended it with 'DUAR!' Isn't that awesome!?" said Nora with excitement, explaining to her childhood friends in a strange way but somehow it could be understood by the person she was talking to.

"Yes, Nora. I see that too." Ren said while still processing what just happened.

"Hurry! We have to check! Maybe he was hurt or something!" Pyrrha's words made the surrounding people aware of their reverie then nodded and ran towards the young man.

while the young man? he grimaced slightly and squatted on the ground while holding his hand which was a little twitching by pain but not too serious.

'I raised my strength a little more than I could do. even though 20% might be enough, but I don't want to take the risk. at least the effect is not too bad compared to using 100% and it will probably heal faster. ' Midoriya thought to himself as he looked at his hand, which was shaken a little.

Midoriya heard many footsteps moving quickly towards him and saw a group of teenagers he had seen running towards him.

"Hey, man! Are you all right?" said Jaune after he and the others stopped to look at his situation.

"It's okay! Thank you for asking. How about you guys?" Midoriya asked with concern.

"We're fine thanks to you. We really thank you." said Ren who bowed over respect and thanks and the others nodded.

Midoriya could only scratch the back of his head because he felt embrassed by the treatment he found now.

"I see. That doesn't matter. I'm glad you're all right." Midoriya said as he rose and turned towards them. others now clearly see the figure in front of them and blinking for a moment.

"Um, Yang? Is it just me or the clothes, the hair, and everything kinda feels familiar?" Ruby asked her sister who could only nod in agreement.

"I kind of recognize that outfit ..." Blake muttered as she realized that it was one of the newest Gamma suits in her favorite anime but she remained silent in order to maintain her reputation. "Who are you?" asked Blake who felt strange because there were people who wanted to cosplay Midoriya in the middle of the forest like this.

Ah! he just remembered that he still wore his mask. it's not polite in any country if you introduce yourself with a mask still on your face. you should quickly introduce yourself or your first impression will be bad and then ask them.

"My hero name is Deku, but for my real name ..." Midoriya took off the mask on his face and smiled kindly to them, which made everyone fall silent to process.

"Wait, you are ..." Weiss began to gape with the facts in front of her.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, Hero in training." he said calmly but he was suprised when they saw him with wide eyes and jaws falling as if they could not believe what they were seeing.

* * *

***somewhere nearby***

not far from the position of the teenagers, a white-robed figure was standing on one of the branches of the tree and watching the teenagers and see what was happening. it can't be known what the figure is like because the hoodie whose shadow covers his/her head and face, until he/she makes a sound.

"From all the people on earth, from all the heroes that can be chosen, and from all the timelines that can happen, you're the one who came here, and at your young age. Huh ... this is getting interesting." said the figure then grinned. from her feminine voice, the figure could be clearly heard that she was a girl. she had observed what had happened and even planned to save the girl. but something held her back when she saw a young man with green hair and with his ability to defeat the two Great Grimm. seeing how he fought and how he used his strength made the figure feel ... nostalgic. and seeing the young man's face grow a sense of ... hugging him 'again'.

she just can sigh because she knows she still not deserves to see him again. she could only stare from afar and mumble.

"Let's see what kind of fate you will bring to this world, Deku-san." said the figure and smiled faintly before finally disappearing along with the blowing of the southern wind.

* * *

**and cut**!

**oh god! i need some sweet right here. I didn't get enough sleep just to solve this but it didn't matter.**

**I want to ask about JNPR, CFVY, should I make them a fans with Midoriya or not? It could be if it was about Penny, Velvet, and the NDGO team, but just making sure.**

**and now to answer your questions.**

**Dracus6: maybe**

**keybladelight: thanks for your positive response. and i'm sorry but i lost that message so i don't know what to tell.**

**SilentXD7: for real !? thanks! and i'll make sure to keep that but let's see how he reacts to his own fans. and he gonna found it in the next chapter.**

**Maximum Rhapsody: thanks. and i'm gonna do that after this chapter.**

**Gamelover41592: well you know, like other isekai manga out there. but for Ever After High crossover will be a little different because the one who tells the story is from Midoriya himself from the future. heck, i even have an idea for Doki Doki literature club crossover. for the details, you can read at the lastest chapter of 'RWBY watching Boku no Hero Academia at the bottom.**

**King of Fiction 02: sorry about that. i'm actually not really good with grammar but i'll work for that as i can.**

**Fushes: no, dude. no.**

**Miguel Castro: ehehe buoy. and don't worry about that, something like that will happen in the future.**

**okay folks! that's for now! and don't forget to comment for anything about this chapter. but before i go, let's see what happen next.**

**next time! on hero like in comic book**

**a suprise meeting**

Ruby: oh my gosh! you real!

Midoriya: everything is getting weird even for me.

**explanation is needed**

Jaune: let me show you something.

Yang: don't you understand!? you are my hero!

**someone's watching him**

Ozpin: i want to talk to you.

Midoriya: who are you?

???: you can say that i'm your biggest fan.

**next time: truth! trust! and through with it!**

**go beyond... plus ultra!**

Ozpin: this is gonna be... an interesting year

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...**you know i really can't keep secret too longer so maybe i'll spoil next next chapter and you can have your imagination go wild.**

**next next time! on hero like in comic book!**

**first day in Beacon**

Port: Professor Goodwitch want to talk with you.

Midoriya: Aura?

**undiscover case appear**

Ozpin: can you describe it?

Glynda: _it's like there's eight figures behind him..._

**how can he handle it?**

Ruby: what if he really make a mistake?

Midoriya: just be yourself

**next time: go! aura and the problem**

**go beyond... Plus ultra**

???: ...it's not the time. not yet...


End file.
